In a World of Chaos
by crcc1014
Summary: Edward Cullen, an Italian mob boss from Chicago. Isabella Swan, an FBI agent from California. One night stand turned into something more. Rated M, Lemons. Enjoy. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a new one-shot! It took me FOREVER to write this. I really hope you guys like it, it's my first story I've written about Edward and Bella. Enjoy! **

* * *

In a World of Chaos 

**~Edward~**

Edward sat at the hotel bar, leaning over the counter he tried to get the blonde bimbos attention to get him a drink. Vodka, straight, just the way he likes it, nothing more nothing less.

He brought the cigarette he was holding to his lips and took a long drag, tasting the forbidden smoke that now flowed through his body. His nostrils burned as he let it out. His eyes stung from the lack of sleep at this late hour but refuses to finish the day without having the pleasure of a drink. Today of all fucking days he gets a call about a late shipment and has to make an appearance to fix it. Cocaine in the mafia world is normal but nonetheless it must be taken care of, so on and so forth.

He shifted his position, smoothing out his black Italian suit for the better. He could feel the coolness of his gun that rests beneath his jacket in his belt. Edward smiled to himself, knowing just hours earlier he used that motherfucking weapon to blow a guys head off, some Polish guy, the one who tried to fuck up the shipment. Well he got his, Edward thought grimly.

He finally got the blonde bimbos attention. When she came back he took the glass greedily. He winced slightly as he gulped it all down, his throat burning. He drinks hard liquor like its water and results in not having any affects at all. He's not proud of it but it keeps him sane in the world he lives in.

Edward ran his hand through his bronze tasseled hair and asked for another glass of vodka. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he got from his father way back when. What a fucking night, he thought.

**~Bella~**

"Stupid goddamn elevator," Isabella muttered. For the past five minutes she had been pressing the small orange button to take her down to the lobby where she could finally get some peace in her mind.

Today had been horrendous. She was staying overnight for this impending investigation and had been working nonstop. A guy ends up being brutally murdered and she gets the case in a heartbeat. Her Special Forces and skill have become very useful in the FBI world, especially in the LA branch. Of course she takes it without hesitation, knowing she'll crack the case easily. Her very proud father, Charlie Swan, being a Chief of police himself. Isabella followed in her fathers footsteps to rid the world of crime.

Isabella sighs with relief when the doors open and she makes her way down. She fixes the collar on her dress; she had changed out of her uniform and into something less conspicuous. She slings her purse over her shoulder and breathes another heavy sigh.

Right now liquor is my safe haven, she thought. The elevator dings and she makes her way towards the hotel bar.

**~Edward~**

Edward ran his hands over his face, trying to get rid of the exhaustion that threatened to overtake him. His brothers were taking care of the rest of the job tonight. Edward decided he needed a break. For the past three months he had been working a drug deal with the Russians. Of course, the Russians fucked up and got involved with the Polish. That's how Edward got into this situation, having to clean up the mess that threatened his business deal in the cocaine industry. Now he will be making a trip to Russia soon, and will show those bastards what happens when you fuck with Edward Cullen.

Edward smirked and took another swig of his drink.

"Vodka and orange juice please." A voice said from next to him.

He turned just to see a brunette beauty take a seat next to him. Probably just another bimbo, Edward thought, turning back to his drink, even if she had good taste.

"Thank you." The woman said when the bartender handed her the drink.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her take a sip and managed to dribble it down her chin.

"Shit talking mushrooms." The woman scolded, wiping down her front. Edward was astounded.

"Do you really cuss like that?" Edward blurted, turning to the woman.

She stared agape at him. "Um… excuse me?"

"What you just said. Honestly is that even a fucking cuss word?" Edward said.

She stared at him with a mixture of confusion and amusement. "Well it's _my_ cuss word." She defended with a smile.

Edward snorted. "Some people just don't know how to cuss." He mumbled, taking another swig. She studied him closely.

"You know I'm guessing that's your tenth drink at the most so I would watch it buddy." She said, turning back around.

**~Bella~**

Isabella took another sip with a pleased smile. Since being on the force she got very good at reading people. The man sitting next to her was not only insanely gorgeous, but an idiot. I bet he drinks like that all the time, if he keeps it up his liver is gonna be destroyed, she thought. She sighed, oh well at least he's fun to look at, she smiled to herself.

"Not that it's any of your fucking business but I need this drink." The man gulped down the rest of his drink, then shoving the glass away.

Isabella snorted quietly. "You and me both," She downed the rest of hers and shoved it away as well.

She turned to see the man staring at her, his green eyes penetrating.

"What?" She asks.

"Are you always this fucking cocky?" He retorted.

"I don't know, do you ever say a sentence without saying the word 'fuck'?" She challenged with a raised eyebrow.

He leaned forward and she could smell his cologne. She inhaled deeply.

"Hell fucking no." He gave her a crooked grin that made her heart stop. "I'm Edward." He stuck his hand out and she shook it.

"Isabella. But you can call me Bella." She returned a smile.

**~Edward~**

Edward knew already this was going to be an interesting night. He was wrong about Bella being a bimbo. Turns out she was nothing like he imagined. She was smart, beautiful, had a great sense of humor, and had really good taste in alcohol. They both retired to a booth in the back corner of the bar and talked. They ordered drinks throughout the night and had some intriguing conversations. They both were already tipsy.

"Are you serious?" Edward asked, he smile wide.

Bella nodded vigorously, her grin just as big. "I'm not kidding; I was accused of cannibalism as a kid."

Edward just gave her a look. "How the _hell_…"

She burst out laughing. "No, no. It was on a field trip coming back from the zoo and this kid sitting in front of me dared me to bite his arm. Of course he didn't think I would do it so I bite him hard. He promised he wouldn't tell the teacher but of course when we got back he told the teacher right before naptime." Bella giggled, remembering. "And she dragged me to the principal's office while saying 'If you're hungry you come and tell us. Don't bite his arm.'" She did the best imitation of her teacher's voice.

They were both laughing at the absurdness of her story.

"That's fucked up." Edward snickered.

Bella shrugged. "My teacher was a bitch. She took away my naptime." She gulped one of the shots on the tray. Edward chuckled and did the same.

They were so close together that their legs were touching. Not that Edward minded, he liked being close to her. But something in their touch made Edward yearn for more. He could feel the electric current flow between them. It's something he's never felt before. He's had many women before but this was different. Bella was different. The thought made him… well smile.

His smile faltered when he realized he couldn't bring her into his world, a world of drugs, money, and violence. His life is a torturous existence. A life no one could ever want.

All the while he thinks Bella starts talking again. He focuses on her and plasters a smile on his face.

**~Bella~**

Bella had to admit she was enjoying herself.

She hadn't interacted with the opposite sex this way in a _very_ long time. The thought of it gave her a thrill. Edward had the attitude of a hard ass and she loved it.

"So what do you do for a living?" Bella asked.

Edward hesitated. "Real estate."

Bella arched an eyebrow. She knew he was lying.

"What about you Ms. Swan?" He smirked.

"Banking," She said. She's had practice with this, there was no way in hell she was telling him she was an FBI agent. The poor guy would be running for the hills.

He pursed his lips. "So what brings you to the hotel?"

"Business meeting, you?"

His lips twitched. "Same."

An awkward silence filled between them. Moments passed.

"Alright," Edward's voice rang out, making her jump. He leaned in closer so that their faces were inches apart.

He kept his voice low. "The way I see it is that were both lying here," Bella started to say something but he cut her off, "But neither of us have to know the truth."

She stared at him. "So…what are you saying?"

Edward smiled and closed the space between him, pressing his lips to hers. Fire exploded between them. She was startled at first but then kissed him back. It started out slow and sweet then turned rougher and more passionate.

Bella parted her lips and Edward took the advantage, mingling their tongues together in a sweet and sensual dance. Bella's hand snaked up the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. One of his hands held the small of her back while the other cupped her cheek. His tongue stroked her lips and she moaned. White hot heat coursed through her body down to the pit of her stomach. Bella could feel her arousal taking over; her body ached for him immensely. She pressed herself against him, feeling the hardness of his muscles through his suit. And all she wanted to do in that moment was rip it off piece by piece…

They broke apart, breathing heavily. They stared at each other, both silently saying they wanted the same thing.

**~Edward~**

"You want to go up to my room?" Edward asked huskily. Bella nodded and silently they headed toward the elevator, Edward guided her with his hand on the small of her back. Once the doors closed Bella was on him like a predator hunting prey. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her up against the wall. He attacked her lips hungrily and pressed himself into her, making her moan again. I wonder what else I could make her do, he thought.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. An elderly woman stared at them with wide eyes. Bella was still wrapped around Edward's waist.

"Oh sorry, I'll get the next one." She pushed the button frantically and the doors closed, sending them up.

Edward put Bella down and they both bursted out laughing.

"I thought she was going to have a heart attack." Bella said.

"So did I." Edward smiled, pulling her close.

"Jeez, how high is your room?" Bella asked after a few moments.

"The very top floor," He smiled down at her. Her eyes widened.

"Real estate, huh?" She smiled playfully. He poked her side, making her giggle.

The elevator dinged and Edward led them down the hall to his room.

This happened to be the only room on this floor.

**~Bella~**

Edward pulled out his key and unlocked the double doors. He led them inside and Bella was speechless.

The room was extravagant, the view spectacular, the bed, oh god the bed, she thought. It really was a presidential suite. She walked over to the windows, it overlooked the whole city. She turned around and faced Edward.

"Wow," She whispered. She was a loss for words. She tossed her purse onto the chair.

Edward smirked. "I know right."

Bella bit her lip and nodded.

"So," He said, slowly walking towards her. "The way I see it is we can start out in the bedroom and work our way to the kitchen then to the living room, or which ever in that order you prefer." He wrapped his arms around her waist with a sly smile.

"Because you know," His lips trailed up her neck to her ear. "I've always wanted to do it on the kitchen table. I find it highly erotic, don't you?" He whispered huskily. A grin broke over Bella's face.

"Hmm if were lucky we might make it to the closet as well." She said, pulling out his silk tie.

He smirked. "With me we'll make it within the hour." He started to unzip her dress.

She pouted playfully. "Only an hour?" She unbuttoned his shirt.

"We'll keep the cycle going." He grinned, sliding the dress off her shoulders. She took a few steps back.

She wore a black bra with matching panties. Edward's eyes trailed down her body lustfully. She pursed her lips when she saw he was still half dressed.

"Strip," She ordered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Wanna help me out with that?"

She strode over and ripped the shirt off him, the remaining buttons popping off. She threw it on the ground. Edward chuckled at her feistiness.

She crushed her lips to his and he lifted her up taking her over to the bed without breaking contact. He laid her on her back, her legs wrapped around his waist. Without a word Bella flipped him onto his back with her on top. She pinned him down.

"Condom?" She demanded.

"Top drawer, any particular flavor?" he grinned.

She hit his chest and he laughed. "I'm kidding, are you on the pill?"

"Yes," She nodded.

"Good," He said before flipping her over so he was on top again. He kissed her once on the lips before getting up and walking over to the nightstand.

Bella took this opportunity to ogle her lover. The smooth planes of his chest made him look like an angel carved him from stone, every detail in its place. His bronze tasseled hair untamed. And his penetrating green eyes filled her with so much longing and desire. He is absolutely delicious, she thought with a smile. Edward shot her a lopsided grin.

"Are you checking me out?" He asked, walking back over to the bed.

"Hell yes." Bella said, eyeing him with satisfaction.

Edward shook his head and positioned himself between her legs, stroking them as he crawled over her until they were in the middle of the bed with his body practically sprawled on top of hers. He brought his hand up and stroked her face gently. His thumb caressed her cheek.

"_La mia bella ragazza,_" Edward said in Italian before moving his lips to her neck. "_Questa sara una notte da ricordare, ho __intenzione__ di darvi il piacere piu intenso della tua vita. Sento che tu mi vuoi." _

He moved his hand to tease the spot in between her legs. Bella squirmed and let out a whimper. She could only take so much. She needed him _now_.

Bella gripped his arms and pulled him to her, crushing her lips against his. Edward grinded his hips into hers and they both moaned. Both of their tongues battled for dominance over the other. Edward reached over and tried to unclasp her bra but failed.

Bella laughed. "It unhooks in the front."

"Good God. Do they make these just to complicate things?" He muttered, unhooking it and sliding it off.

He put his mouth to the swell of her breast, licking and sucking the sensitive flesh. Bella moaned loudly. Her fingers knotted in his hair, pressing into him harder. His hand reached down under the hem of her panties and ran his finger over her wet slit. She gasped and sucked the sensitive spot on his neck, making him growl.

He inserted a finger, and then another, slowly twisting and moving them in and out. Bella's hips rocked with his movements, her breathing quickened with each thrust of his fingers.

When she came close he pulled his fingers out, cutting off her orgasm. Bella gave him a horrific look.

Edward chuckled. "I'm just getting you ready for me." He said, removing his pants and briefs.

Bella gave him an incredulous look. "Edward you're killing me."

"Believe me Bella you would know if I was killing you." He whispered and kissed her.

**~Edward~**

Edward lined his hips with Bella's and positioned himself. "Are you ready for me _la mia bella ragazza_?" He couldn't wait any longer, he had to have her.

"Yes," she whispered.

He moved his lips to her neck and thrusted deep inside her. Bella gasped loudly and held onto him tightly. Edward buried his face into the crook of her neck; he didn't expect her to feel so fucking good.

"Keep going Edward," she groaned. He didn't have to be told twice.

Something awoke inside him, a burning passion that needed to get out. Without hesitation he hoisted one of her legs over his shoulder and pounded into her. He showed no mercy, being the fearless gang member that he was. Bella screamed his name over and over, reeling him into a pure state of bliss. He closed his eyes halfway in ecstasy. He could feel Bella coming close as well as himself. Without a word he picked her up, got off the bed and slammed her back against the wall without breaking contact.

Bella cried out. He knew she liked it rough. With her still wrapped around his waist he thrusted into her, shoving their bodies up against the wall over and over again. Bella let out a stream of cries, signaling her orgasm. Edward's cued right after. They were both sweaty and breathing hard.

"Jesus," Bella whispered, staring at him.

Edward gulped. "Yeah… I know."

"Living room?" she questioned with a grin.

Edward didn't hesitate.

**~Bella~**

With a grunt they both rolled off the kitchen table and fell onto the tile floor. Not bothering to get up they both stared up at the ceiling.

"Where to next?" Edward asked breathlessly.

Bella craned her neck. "Well," she sniffed. "I think we covered everything." She said.

Already they did the bedroom, living room couch and floor, leather chair, managed to get to the door again, now the kitchen table.

They looked at each other and laughed. "This has been one hell of a night," Bella said.

"You're telling me," Edward smirked and pulled Bella into his arms.

"You wanna go to the closet?" he asked.

"I don't think I have the energy. You wore me out." Bella sighed.

Edward snorted. "You're the one to talk." Bella grinned into his chest.

"Tell you what," Edward said, looking down at her. "Let's go to bed now, and presume our sexual escapades in the morning." He kissed her nose.

Bella giggled, "Sounds good to me."

They both got up and walked into the bedroom and got under the covers. "And you better not get dressed in the morning; I want you hot and ready for me when I wake up." Edward said, pulling her close.

Bella snuggled up to him. "Same goes for you." She said.

Edward chuckled. "Goodnight Bella," he whispered and kissed her.

"Night," She said faintly then fell into the most peaceful sleep of her life.

**~Edward~**

Edward woke up, feeling groggy. With a groan he rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. He sat upright, looking around. Bella was no where in sight.

"Bella?" he called. In response he heard the shower running.

He rubbed his face, trying to wake up. His eyes felt glued shut. He squinted; the room was brightly lit with the morning sun. The clock read 9:30 a.m. With another groan he sauntered out of bed and pulled a pair of pants on, staying shirtless. We'll continue our sexual escapades later, he thought. He cracked his neck and walked into the living room. It was a mess. Pillows were torn open. Cushions and feathers were everywhere. Edward chuckled, remembering last night. His eyes caught Bella's purse on the floor.

He walked over to it and picked it up. It was small but it felt heavy. He glanced at the bathroom door, the shower was still running. He wanted to find out who Bella was. Hesitantly he opened it. The first thing he saw was some kind of badge. He opened it and his blood ran cold when he read it… _F.B.I Agent Bella Swan, L.A. California. _

"What the fuck?" he muttered.

_Oh god it can't be… _

He reached further into her purse and pulled out a black gun.

A fucking gun.

"Christ," he swore and dropped the contents.

Something in his mind clicked. This was planned all along. She was here to fucking arrest him.

Edward picked up the purse and stuffed the badge back in. He took the gun and put it in the waistband in the back of his jeans.

Edward knew what he had to do. And he wasn't going to hesitate to put a bullet in Bella Swan's head.

**~Bella~**

Bella stepped out of the shower with a grin. She woke up this morning with a smile on her face and it hadn't worn off yet. She wiped the fog off the mirror and dried her hair. She reached down and opened the door hoping to find a brush. The smile was wiped clean off her face when she found a silver gun instead. She stared at it in shock and with a shaking hand picked it up. She studied it and found the initials _E.C. _on the bottom.

_Oh Edward…_

She looked down again and found small packets that contained white powder. Going into police mode she examined them. It was cocaine.

The man she made love with was a fucking drug dealer.

Or worse, she thought. Much, much worse.

Bella racked through the other drawers and found more drugs. She went to the bigger cabinet bellow and found a sniper and a… _grenade launcher_?

"What the hell?" She said lowly, eyeing the guns.

Obviously this wasn't just some romance anymore. Edward is dangerous and has to be reported.

Bella slowly stood up out of her crouch. She grabbed a robe and put it on then grabbed the silver gun. She cocked it twice with an audible _click_. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I have to do this," she whispered. She was a trained professional goddamnit, and she wasn't going to pass this up.

She aimed the gun in front of her and ever so slowly opened the door.

"Edward?" she called out.

**~Edward~**

Edward hid around the corner, pointing his gun to the ground. He heard the bathroom door open.

"Edward?" Bella called out hesitantly.

Edward took a deep breath through his nose. He wasn't going to back down. She was a fucking F.B.I agent for Christ's sakes, and in his eyes, their kind don't mix. He was a killer, and he was going to kill her in cold blood. He brought the gun up to his chest and cocked it quietly, silently waiting for her to round the corner.

**~Bella~**

Bella held the gun out in front of her. Edward wasn't in the room. Quietly, she crept up against the wall and slowly walked along it. She stopped when she reached the edge of the kitchen. It was quiet throughout the suite… too quiet.

Bella held her breath and stared at the entry way to the kitchen. She let out a shaky breath.

_Goodbye Edward_, she thought.

She jumped out the same time Edward did, both pointing their guns at each others heads.

**~Edward~**

Edward and Bella glared at each other.

Their expressions were the same, both determined to end one another's lives.

Unspoken questions flowed in between them as well as mixed emotions.

Edward had his finger on the trigger but hesitated to pull it when he stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

But Edward couldn't do it.

In that moment he remembered what they shared together. All that passion…

Ever so slowly he lowered his gun. But Bella didn't. If she killed him it would be fine, as long as he didn't have to kill her.

"Bella," he whispered, his face torn.

**~Bella~**

Bella refused to back down.

When Edward lowered his gun her expression hardened.

"No come on!" she cried, jabbing her gun in his direction. Edward continued to look at her.

He shook his head. "No," he whispered then dropped his gun to the floor.

"Come on!" she cried again but this time it sounded more like a sob. She could feel the tears run down her face.

He continued to stare at her, breathing hard.

Bella let out a whimper and Edward knocked the gun from her hand, closing the space in between them, taking her face in between his hands and captured his lips with hers. Bella let out a groan and gripped his hair with her hands. Edward pushed her up against the wall, ripping the robe from her and sliding down his pants.

When Edward made love to her they put all their anger, betrayal and love into it. They didn't speak, no words could describe that moment.

When they finished they were on the bed, facing each other with their limbs intertwined. They didn't speak, only gazed at each other.

Edward smiled and caressed Bella's cheek with his thumb. "_La mia bella ragazza_," he whispered. Bella smiled back and placed her hand on his cheek.

Despite their differences they still managed to have something perfect in their world of chaos.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

12/24/12

A/N: I know there are a lot of you who wanted me to continue with this. So here's a little something short and sweet. Review and let me know what you think.

And to answer the most frequent question: Yes, I did use a bit of Mr. & Mrs. Smith in the last chapter :) what can I say? it went perfectly.

* * *

**~Bella~**

"We're so fucked." I said.

Edward snorted and rubbed his hand down his face. "Don't I know it."

We had continued the morning with, of course, more sex. We even made it to the closet this time. Some time later we were both spent, laid out on the bed in all our naked glory.

He chuckled. "What the fuck is wrong with us?"

I let out a breath. "No idea."

"I mean- shit, your you, and I'm- well fucking me."

"Yes Edward, that explains so much." I laughed and faced him, propping myself on my hand. He turned towards me.

"I'm serious. You're a goddamn agent and I'm a scary motherfucker. Our kinds don't mix." He said.

I sighed. "Of course we don't mix. But at least the sex is incredible." I smiled dreamily.

He grinned crookedly. "Fuck yeah it is, it's me were talking about." He pulled me towards him and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Sure if we weren't what we are we could do this without complication." I said.

"Yeah." He mumbled into my neck. We were silent for a few moments.

"Maybe we could…" he said slowly and raised his head.

"Hmm?"

"We could continue this and no one would have to know." He smirked.

I stared at him. "_What_?"

He smiled widely. "We could have a secret affair. Think about it. We could still see each other and no one would have to know."

I gaped at him. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Why's that?"

"You do realize what my profession is right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "And you do realize what mine is right?"

I snapped my mouth shut. Fuck. Good point.

I put my hands up in warning. "We are walking on dangerous ground, Edward." We sat up.

"Oh come on, you know we're meant to be. Last night and this morning proved as much." He grinned with a waggle of his eyebrows.

I smiled wryly. "Yes I admit the sex is great, but sneaking around is a very sketchy thing for two people like us. I could lose my job and go to jail for being involved with someone like you, or worse."

He sighed heavily. "I know the consequences Bella. I'm involved with the mafia. I know to never mess around with that shit, but fuck." He rubbed his hand over his face, a trademark thing of his. "I don't think I can stay away from you. I didn't expect to feel this way, but I do. Tell me you didn't feel it too." he challenged.

I stared at him. "Yes," I whispered brokenly. "I felt it too."

He clenched his jaw and nodded. "That's what I thought. So suck it up baby because I ain't ever letting you go." He crashed his lips to mine.

We poured our emotions into the kiss. It was rough and sweet all at the same time. I could feel the familiar white hot burn spread through me. The kiss would turn slow and then rougher the next. It was the most erotic thing I've ever experienced. We broke apart and stared at each other.

"I wouldn't want you too." I whispered.

**~Edward~**

I stared at her. Those words said it all. It meant we were really doing this.

We were really fucking doing this.

Fuck _yes. _

I knew she was ready so I didn't wait. I lifted her up and entered her in one stroke. She cried out and wrapped her legs around me, clinging to me. I threw us down on the bed and pounded into her forcefully. Pleasure shot through me, bending my spine. I would never get tired of this. Or her.

"Edward, yes!" she cried, her hips meeting my every thrust.

Suddenly she pushed me onto my back and straddled me. I looked up at her in surprise.

She smirked. "Now baby, you're mine."

She lifted herself up and slammed back down on me. I let out a choked cry. She showed no mercy as she rode me. I was helpless. She braced her hands on my thighs and threw her head back and moaned loudly. Strangled cries tore through my mouth when I felt my orgasm building.

"That's it baby, come for me." She gasped. I grabbed her hips and ground myself against her swollen clit.

"Oh god yes!" she moved faster. I reached up and rubbed that bundle of nerves. She thrashed her head from side to side and she whimpered uncontrollably. I felt her come around me, her walls clamping tightly around my cock. I arched my back and spilled my seed inside her. She fell forward on my chest and we were both breathing hard. Are bodies were slick with sweat.

"That. Was. Fucking. _Hot_," I said. "Who knew you were so dominant?"

She grinned at me. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, baby."

I wanted her again right then and there.

"Let's take a shower." I said pulling towards the bathroom.

"You're right. We need another one."

"I wasn't talking about getting clean."

She smiled. "I know. I wasn't either."

* * *

A/N: short and sweet, just like I said. I still don't know if I want to continue it. Maybe if I got enough people to review…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This really was only supposed to be a one-shot, but I got so many people who wanted me to continue this story. So... I don't exactly have a plot line. I'm just making this shit up as I go. I was wondering if someone would like to make a banner for this story (I suck at making them). It would be greatly appreciated :) Review and let me know what you think.

* * *

**~Edward~**

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." I said coyly.

"Deal." Bella smiled.

We each pulled out our pistols and set them on the table. We studied them intently.

"Mines better." I said.

"No way." She scoffed.

I snorted. "Yes fucking way. Mines an Italian Benelli. Yours wouldn't stand a fucking chance against this motherfucker."

"Ha! You underestimate the perks of being on the force. A Berretta pistol is the ideal gun." She sniffed.

"I'm in the mafia. Of course we have fucking better guns. Otherwise, there would be more of us fuckers dead. Your guns obviously don't get the job done." I smirked.

She gaped at me. "Don't diss my baby. I may not shoot people often but at least it gets the job done."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." I chuckled.

She pouted. "I like my gun."

"I know you do, baby… but you need to get a better one." I said.

She narrowed her eyes. "Fuck you."

"Yes, please." I tackled her and pinned her beneath me.

She squealed. "Edward! Get off me!"

"No." I growled. I kissed her face, all the way down her body and she moaned.

"Edward we need to stop."

"_No._" I groaned.

"I need to go." She said, pushing me off her.

"Go where?"

"Work. You know… my job?" She said and started to get dressed.

I did not like that.

Not one fucking bit.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

She looked at me stupidly. "Yes. Don't you have work to do as well? Like cleaning up the case of a dead man, for example." She said flippantly.

I rolled my eyes. "My brother already took care of it. That's what I have fucking people for you know." I pulled on my pants.

"Yes, well, I still have to play my part and look over this investigation." She said, pulling her shoes on.

"Don't leave, Bella."

She stared at me. "Edward, you're pouting."

"No I'm not."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes you are."

"Edward fucking Cullen doesn't pout." I said defiantly.

She snorted. "Yeah whatever you say, baby." I walked her to the door.

She faced me and put her arms around my neck.

"Well… under the unusual circumstances, it was nice to meet you and thank you for a… wonderful night. And morning." She grinned.

I grinned back. "Likewise." I cupped her face in my hands and gave her a punishing kiss. I sucked at her lips and teeth and both of us moaned. She raked her hands through my hair and I pressed her up against the door. We broke apart, breathing hard. She slid her arms from my neck.

"We really need to stay away from doors." She breathed.

I was so going to fuck her up against doors in the future.

"Sure thing, sweetheart."

She sighed. "I have to go now." She opened the door.

I leaned against the frame. "I'll be in this hotel for another week, what about you?"

"Same here. There's some other work I have to get done in the area anyway." She said.

"Wanna come by tonight?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you even have to ask?"

I laughed. "Guess not." I gave her a kiss.

She broke away with a groan. "I really have to go." She whispered.

I gave her a wide eyed look. "Then go." I whispered. She walked up to the elevator and pressed the button.

"Hey Bella." I loudly whispered.

She smiled. "What?" She whispered.

"Get a new fucking gun." I closed the door.

"EDWARD!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know, another short chapter. This was pretty much filler. At least I update often. Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry the chapter is sooo late. Unfortunately I have a lot going on in reality. My grandmother had passed away a couple of months ago and we had to clear out her apartment and plan her memorial. I also have a new job I just started so that's taking up all of my time. Again sorry for the delay, I'll try to update things sooner but no promises. Read and let me know what you think.

Also, check out my new Edward and Bella story posted called My Savior: Bella lives a hard life with her abusive husband, James. The couple moves to a small town in Texas. There, Bella finds that her green-eyed neighbor saves her in more ways than one. E/B, Rated M for abuse, rape, language, mature themes.

* * *

**~Bella~**

I shook my head. He was unbelievable.

I rode the elevator down to my room to get changed. Once I was in the room, I closed the door and banged my head against it. Repeatedly.

What the _fuck _is wrong with me?

I was an F.B.I agent and my lover was the godfather.

I was not being smart about this. It will end badly, I know it. And yet what he said was true. We had a connection. Before, I wouldn't have hesitated to shoot him. But now I couldn't.

_Damn him and all this great sex, he must have a super power or something_

I showered quickly then looked through my suitcase for my uniform. My phone started ringing. I cursed and grabbed my cell out of my purse.

"Swan, here."

"Bella, where the hell are you?" Jacob Black's angry voice came over the phone.

I sighed harshly. "I know, Jacob. I'm on my way now."

"We had a crime scene to look over this morning and you're late." Jacob argued.

"I'm having a slow morning." I cringed inwardly at my words.

There was nothing slow about the way Edward and I-

NO!

"Did something happen?" Jake asked warily.

"No… why do say that?" I wheezed.

"You sound off."

"I had a few drinks at the hotel bar last night, so I'm a little hung over." I said. Technically it's the truth.

"Alright whatever, just get here soon." he said.

"Will do." I hung up.

"Get your shit together, Bella." I said to myself. I got dressed in my black slacks and a white blouse, got my things, and headed out the door.

**~Edward~**

I opened the door to my suite and Emmett strolled in, wearing a black Armani suit, his black hair slicked back. He walked across the room and plopped down on the leather couch. I sat across from him.

"Please tell me everything's taken care of." I said, closing my eyes.

"I have everything covered, the tracing, all of it." Emmett clarified.

I ran my hand down my face and sighed in relief. "About fucking time, did you get what I asked for?"

He pulled out two files and tossed them on the table. "Background checks on the two F.B.I agents working the case." I read the files as he told me about them.

"Jacob Black, height six five, twenty six years old, grew up in La Push, Washington, went to police academy in Seattle. Isabelle Swan, height is five four, she's twenty five. Grew up in Forks, Washington, her father was the police chief there. She currently lives in L.A., California. And get this; she and Jacob are family friends, grew up together apparently and went to the same police academy." He declared.

I clutched the files tightly, "Really?"

"Yep, I bet you anything they're in a relationship. Most of their cases are assigned together." He noted.

I gritted my teeth. "I highly doubt that."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Their probably boning each other." He chuckled.

"Not fucking likely." I snapped.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No reason." I grounded out. Emmett stared at me.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled and jumped up. I cringed.

"You fucked her didn't you?" he accused.

"What the fuck? No I didn't." I snapped.

"Yes you did! That's why you had me look her up. And your attitude right now precedes you." he said dryly.

I jumped up. "How the fuck did you figure that out?"

He laughed. "You're my baby brother, I know you too well. So tell me, what's it like banging an F.B.I agent?" he waggled his eyebrows.

I groaned, "Fuck you Emmett."

"What?" he said innocently.

"Leave. It. Alone." I practically snarled.

"Whoa, you're really pining for her. You like her that much?" he asked curiously.

I closed my eyes and let out a harsh breath. "Yes."

"You know I support you either way, but I have to ask: Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Does _she_?"

"She knows everything, Emmett." I said.

He nodded slowly. "Is she worth it?"

I hesitated. I've had my fair share of fucks with women in the past. And none of them made me feel the way Bella did. She was smart, beautiful, and a sexy hellcat. I tried to picture her out of my life… nope didn't work.

A grin stretched across my face. "Hell fucking yes, she's worth it."

**~Bella~**

I approached the scene and analyzed it warily. Something was off. I walked up to Jacob and he gave me a relieved look.

"How goes things?" I asked.

He snorted. "Everything was wiped out when we got here. Apparently someone cleaned up the mess, yet again." he said bitterly.

_Just like Edward said_

"What do you suggest we do?" I sighed.

"Find out what the hell happened." he growled.

"Okay." my voice cracked.

He regarded me for a moment. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Er- yeah like I said. Too much to drink, ya know?" I coughed.

_Man I suck at this lying crap _

He frowned and turned to talk with the other crew members and I mentally face-palmed myself.

This was going to be a long day.

…

…

I approached my hotel room and found Edward leaning lazily against the door frame. He shot me a lopsided smile.

I gaped at him for a moment. "How did you know where my room was?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Right, stupid question." I muttered. He pushed me up against the door and kissed me hard. I moaned into his mouth when he pressed his body against mine.

"God, I've missed you today." He growled against my mouth. He brought my leg up around his waist and pressed into me.

"Likewise," I said breathlessly.

I don't know how we ended up in the room with our clothes off, but we did.

I pushed him to the couch and tried to straddle his hips but he stopped me.

"That doesn't cut it." he practically snarled.

He flipped me over the arm of the chair and entered me from behind in one brutal thrust. I cried out in pleasure. He went exceptionally deep in this position and it was glorious. He spread my thighs wider and pounded into me like an enraged piston. I gripped the side of the couch and moaned loudly.

I could feel my orgasm build up inside me. "Oh God yes, I'm so close."

He wrapped his hand in my hair and yanked my head back and gave me a punishing kiss, his tongue working with the movements of his body.

He reached down and stroked my clit, which put me off the edge. I ripped my mouth away and screamed. Edward groaned and shuddered behind me. After a few more slow thrusts we collapsed. We were both breathing hard.

"That. Was. Hot." I managed out.

I could feel his grin against my back. "Damn straight it was."

I turned over so we were facing each other and he nuzzled his face in my breasts.

"This is where I want to be." he mumbled and took one of my nipples in his mouth.

I giggled, "Knock it off."

He released my breast with a 'pop' and rested his chin on my stomach. I brushed my hand through his now sex tousled hair.

Oh wait, it always looks like that

I smirked amusingly and he kissed my stomach. "What are you thinking _tesoro_?"

I shook my head and chuckled. "We're so going to hell."

"Hmmm… if your there then I definitely have reason for going." he started to trail kisses down my stomach, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. He dipped his tongue in my navel and I was lost.

_I take it back, we're already in hell_

_And he's the devil_


End file.
